Unorthodox Family
by ladyx
Summary: Pietro and Remy rescue a mutant girl off the streets that ends up being wanted for her powers by Magneto. Their lives in the years down the road intersect with those of the Xmen and Professor Charles Xavier. Going to be Logan/Brianna
1. Prologue

Prologue A Time for Goodbyes  
  
The lobby of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children was quiet, with classes already over for the day the students were either studying in the library or out doors taking in the warm weather and sunshine.  
  
Walking across the lobby towards Professor Xavier's office, Brianna Ryan could hear her footsteps echoing across the floor. As she reached the closed door she stopped and shook her hands, trying to get her nervousness to dissipitate a little before she knocked.  
  
She could hear the muffled voices of the Professor and three of the teachers inside as she tentatively knocked on the door. She was just getting ready to knock again, after thinking maybe they hadn't heard when she heard the Professor's voice ring out and tell whoever was there to come in.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to you." Brianna entered the room slowly, giving a small smile to the three teachers who were standing up to leave them so they could talk. "You don't have go. You can stay if you want."  
  
Professor Charles Xavier looked across the room at the young woman who had just entered. He already had an idea about what she wanted to talk to them about, in fact he had just been discussing it with the teachers present. "Is everything okay, Brianna?"  
  
"Yes and no." Brianna replied as she glanced at each person in the room. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out, while knowing what she wanted to say, and saying it were two different things, she knew she needed to try.  
  
Orora Munroe reached out a hand and squeezed the younger woman gently on the shoulder, "Bri? You can tell us anything."  
  
"I know what I want to say. I'm just not really sure how to say it. I mean, i've been practising it in my head for a few days now, but I don't want it to come out all jumbled. So i'll just say it. And hope that I say it right and that you all understand why."  
  
Scott Summers shared a look with his girlfriend then with the Professor and sighed, wishing that the Professor and Jean had been wrong. "Out with it."  
  
Brianna took a deep breath and wrung her hands together. "I wanted to thank you for letting me come here. For taking me in when Magneto was after me. And for providing me with a safe haven that I wouldn't have had if it hadn't been for all of you. You protected me, when you knew nothing about me or what I could do. And although i've enjoyed the last two years here, I want to go home."  
  
"I didn't think you had any contact with your parents?" Dr. Jean Gray asked in the silence that followed the confession.  
  
"I don't. I haven't talked to or seen them since they kicked me out 7 years ago. I meant home to Remy and Pietro." Brianna replied, smiling as she thought of her two protectors.  
  
Remy Le Beau and Pietro Maximoff had rescued her from the streets four months after her parents kicked her out of the house at the age of ten. They had become not only her protectors but her family in the following years. Even after they had taken her to the Institute to make sure Magneto couldn't get her they were still her everything.  
  
Despite the two men being eight years older than she, they had taken her into their home, and into what was called the Brotherhood. There she found others like herself, mutants who had powers and abilities that allowed her to become a part of the group and not to stand out like she did everywhere else.  
  
Sighing she looked around at the faces before her. She smiled sadly as she thought that this place had also accepted her, for here was an entire school of people with powers that everyone on the outside didn't think they should have.  
  
"Have you talked it over with Pietro and Remy?" Professor Xavier asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, and you can talk to them if you want. They should be here shortly." She replied just as another knock sounded on the door.  
  
She turned around and gave a cry of happiness as she saw the two men in the doorway. She ran towards them and got engulfed in hugs.  
  
"Don't tell me you just now told them?" Pietro Maximoff asked as he flicked his finger on her chin.  
  
Brianna blushed and looked down. "I didn't know how to tell them." she replied as Remy gave her a hug and glared at Pietro.  
  
"It's allright, mon chere'." Remy replied as he glanced up at the people watching them. "We've come to take her home with us."  
  
"She's safer here with us, than she is with you." Scott said, as he watched Brianna stiffen and lean into Remy a little more.  
  
Brianna looked up at the Professor, almost in tears she said, "You always told me that if I wanted to, I could go at any time."  
  
"And you can, my dear. No one here is going to stop you. But you should be aware that Magneto is still after you for your powers, so no matter where you are, he'll be trying to get you." Professor Xavier looked sternly at Remy and then at Pietro as he spoke.  
  
~He's not giving up on getting Brianna. You both need to be aware of that.~ he spoke into their minds. Both men jerked a little and nodded in understanding.  
  
"We won't let anything happen to her." Pietro replied into the quietness of the room.  
  
"This will always be your home, my dear. Never be afraid to come back here, if ever your in need of help or just to visit." Professor Xavier gave her a smile and watched as she sagged against Pietro in relief.  
  
Brianna smiled happily as she looked at everyone in the room, "Thank you. For everything." 


	2. Reuniting

"Are the two fo you leaving me there again?" Brianna Ryan asked her two companions as she shifted on the car seat trying to ease the ache in her sides.  
  
Remy Le Beau turned his head and glanced at the young woman before giving her a half smile, "No petite, not this time."  
  
"Ive already talked to the Professor and he knows we're staying with you. It was his idea." Pietro Maximoff replied as he looked into the rearview mirror. At the look on her face, he quickly added, "Not that we weren't anyway, but it was nice to let him think he came up with it."  
  
As the car pulled up in front of the large school, the front door opened and Orora Munroe suddenly appeared. She smiled as she saw them descend out of the car and step closer to her. As they got near, the smile was wiped from her face as she saw how badly beaten up the three of them looked.  
  
"Welcome you three. You look a little worse for the wear." Orora said as she let them pass before shutting the door.  
  
"That's an understatement if I ever heard one. Hi 'Ro." Brianna smiled at her before turning and watching the other X-Men follow Professor Charles Xavier out of his office.  
  
Professor Xavier was relieved to see the three not hurt as badly as he had feared, "I'm sure you know by now that Magneto has escaped his jail."  
  
Pietro snorted as the other two nodded. "Yeah, getting attacked kinda gave it away."  
  
"Sabertooth?" Dr. Jean Gray asked as she got closer to them and looked them over criticically.  
  
Pietro, ever the flirt, winked at her. "Got it in one, doc."  
  
"And Mystique. Can't forget about her. The only one that was missing was Toad." Brianna replied as she rolled her eyes at Scott who was glaring at Pietro as he walked up beside her.  
  
Scott Summers stood beside Brianna and took hold of a peice of her long hair, he gave it an affectionate tug, "Welcome back."  
  
Grinning up at him, she moved a little and grimaced, "Been a long time huh? Good to see ya."  
  
"You too, munchkin." he replied as he went to give her a hug only to have her hands come up to ward him off.  
  
"No hugs please. I think i've got a couple of bruised ribs, among other things." Bri replied as he nodded in understanding.  
  
Jean took that as her cue and stepping aside she motioned them in the general direction of the clinic aread, "Let's go to the clinic and get the three of you all checked out." She looked over towards Pietro and Remy before sharing a glance with Orora who grinned in reply.  
  
Brianna caught the look between the two older women and made a face. Shaking her head and laughing a little she noticed that the two men in question straightened up and seemed to be preening at the attention they were recieving. "You two just want to see them with their shirts off."  
  
A voice came from the other side of the lobby that made them all turn towards it's owner, "And like you don't, Miss Ryan?" Kitty Pryde asked before she squealed and ran up to the group to offer small hugs.  
  
"Not really, no." Brianna replied as she returned the hug and stepped back. She glanced over at the two men in question and wrinkled her nose before rubbing her head after Pietro had reached over and affectionately yanked on her hair. "I think Remy should have let Saber at you a little longer, ya big jerk."  
  
Pietro stepped closer towards her and gave her his best *you know you love me* smile, "Ah, now Bri you don't mean that." He flinched and took a hasty step back, "Okay, maybe you do."  
  
Remy laughed before hooking an arm over Brianna's shoulders and turning her towards the Professor as he started to speak.  
  
"Jean, go check them over and then show them to their rooms. We'll see you at dinner." Professor Xavier said as he glanced up at the man standing quietly beside him, he noticed how Logan was watching the small group curiously.  
  
"Remy Le Beau, Pietro Maximoff, Brianna Ryan meet Logan, he's been a member of the team on and off for over a year and a half now. He's known as Wolverine," Orora introduced them as she noticed the interest in Brianna's eyes when she looked at the older man. "Logan, that's Brianna, Pietro and Remy. Otherwise known as Renegade, Quicksilver and Gambit."  
  
Brianna gave Logan a shy smile, "Nice to meet you." And almost blushed when he nodded at her in return.  
  
While the small interaction was going on, Remy nudged Pietro who gave a small nod of acknowledgement to his friend to show he understood as they watched Brianna's gaze flit back and forth to Logan.  
  
Remy gave Logan a narrowed eyed look, seeming to almost challenge him to say or do something to her that he didn't like. In return he got a raised brow from the bigger man.  
  
"Come on, i've got a feeling we'll be needing to wrap up quite a bit of the three of you." Jean started down the hallway as the others fell into step behind her.  
  
Orora gave one last measuring look towards Logan before quickly following the foursome down the hallway, the remaining people heard her call out, "I'll help. Be quicker with two of us." before they turned and went back into the Professor's office and shut the door. 


	3. Getting a few answers

Professor Xavier watched Logan circle around his office as he himself sat behind the oak desk. He knew without even peeking into the other man's mind that there were quite a few questions flying around inside it.  
  
Scott sighed as Logan circled around behind him for the third time. "Sit down, man."  
  
Ignoring Scott, Logan turned towards Charles. "What's their story?"  
  
Charles steepled his fingers on the desk in front of him. Looking at Logan over the top of them, he regarded the man intently for a moment. "I'll tell you what I can of their story. Some of it should't be told unless they do the telling themselves."  
  
Finally sitting down in a chair he made himself comfortable, "Fair enough, Chuck."  
  
"First off I think you need to know what sort of powers she has." Charles started off only to be stopped when Logan jerked upright in his seat.  
  
"Powers? She has more than one?" He asked, a little bit surprised.  
  
After sharing a look with Charles, Scott decided to reply, "She has five to be exact." he watched a look of total surprise flit across Logan's face. "Astral projection, telekinesis, mind reading, fireballs and energy balls."  
  
"How does she have so many? And how are they so varied? I know the astral projection, telekinesis and mind reading all go together, but fire and energy balls? How is that even possible?" He knew only a few mutants that had more than one or two main powers, but to have five powers, each of varying degrees such as these was almost unheard of. Especially in a female mutant.  
  
"We're not entirely sure but at best guess, her parents both have excessive muttant genes that she got the full brunt of. Neither her older brother or sister were infected with the genes, only she was." Charles replied, giving a silent sigh as he remembered how hard it was to get her to answer any questions about her family, much less if her siblings had had mutant powers.  
  
Scott sat back in his chair and smirked, "You could say she's super charged." He got a glare in return from Logan.  
  
Charles ignored how Logan rolled his eyes at Scott's joke and decided it was time to start more of the explanation. "Remy and Pietro took her in when she was ten. Then when she was fourteen Magneto found out about her and tried to get to her. But after a particularly close brush with Saber, Mystique and Toad they brought her here in hopes that we could protect her. She was here for two years before she left. Then a few weeks ago, Mystique and Saber started after her again. Pietro's been keeping me updated."  
  
Logan took all that in and let out a deep breath. "You left alot out."  
  
Charles nodded, "What was left out, if for Brianna to tell."  
  
Scott stared at Logan for a few minutes before he spoke up. "She's had a hard life. God only knows where she would have ended up if it hadn't been for Remy and Pietro." He was inadvertently echoing what was in the Professor's mind.  
  
"They've been her protector's for a long time now." Charles said as he bit back a grin when Logan looked at him sharply.  
  
"I don't think they'll stop being that any time soon." Scott replied as he shared another look with Charles even as he warned Logan subtly that he might have a bit of trouble if he wanted an involvement with her. Even he had noticed the attraction between the two.  
  
Logan stared at him for a minute before raising a heavy eyebrow. "Who said they should, bub?" 


	4. First Kiss

NOTES: First off I wanted to thank Rehsh and dizzy izzy. And to answer dizzy izzy's question:  
  
How old is Brianna: She's 19 right now. ***********************************************************************  
  
Standing back so that the two occupants in the garage couldn't see her, Brianna watched them as they worked on a motorcycle.  
  
Scott and Logan were working quietly side by side. Even though neither would like to admit it, they were both quite comfortable with each other.  
  
Biting back a sigh she watched as the muscles of Logan's arms flexed as he tightened a part he had just put back on. She felt a smile playing around her lips as she glanced around quickly, hoping no one would catch her staring at him agian. It was beginning to become somewhat of a joke, her always watching him. But what she didn't know, was that when she wasn't looking, he was watching her.  
  
She must have made some sort of noise to alert Logan to her presence because he quickly glanced up scanning the area.  
  
She took a small step forward and sighed at having been caught watching him like the child he probably thought her to b.  
  
"Hey." she walked into the garage and smiled at the two greasy men. "Whatcha doin?"  
  
Scott muttured a vague greeting as he barely even glanced up at her.  
  
"Hi darlin'." Logan smiled as his keen sense of hearing let him hear her sharply indrawn breath. "Just replacing some parts. What are you doin wonderin out and about?"  
  
Trying to stave off the blush she felt forming on her cheeks she shrugged. "Just takin a walk."  
  
"Stop flirting and get back to helping me." Scott said as he glanced up at them.  
  
Logan glared at him as Brianna blushed profusely. As he went back to putting another part back on the big machine, Logan glanced up at the embarrassed girl. "Where'r your shadows at?"  
  
She wrinkled her nose at his description of her friends. "Pietro and Bobby are watching some sort of sports game on tv. And Remy is off somewhere with Rogue." she watched as the muscles in his jaw clenched as he grimaced.  
  
Sighing, she laid her hand on his shoulder and waited until he looked back up at her before she spoke again. "You and Remy may not get along very well," she ignored Scott's snort at that as she continued, "but he'sa good man. And he would never do anything to intentionally hurt her."  
  
Logan stood up and looked down at her, "And i'm just supposed to take your word for that?"  
  
Scott tossed down the tool he'd been using and as it clanged onto the cement he glared up at them from behind his glasses. "Why don't you two go take a walk? Then that way I can get some peace and quiet and some work done."  
  
"Fine. Come on, Logan." Brianna replied as she stuck out her tongue at her old friend. She waited as Logan washed the grease off of himself before he joined her. They turned and headed out of the garage, both ignoring Scotts muttering.  
  
Waiting until they were quite a bit aways from the garage and the school she finally spoke up. "If I thought there was any chance that Remy wasn't being genuine in his association, for lack of a better term, with Rogue I myself would say something to him."  
  
Logan jammed his hands into his pants pockets and sighed as he thought about what she said. "So i'm just supposed to sit back and let it happen?"  
  
Putting her hand in the crook of his elbow, Brianna shivered at the feeling of awareness that washed over her from where their skin touched. "That's all you can do. Rogues a big girl. If Remy does something that she doesn't like she can take care of him herself. And I have a feeling she'll be sure to let him know if he pisses her off."  
  
Logan had to let out a chuckle at that. "That doens't make me worry any less, though."  
  
She looked up at him and suddenly decided to ask something that had been bugging her for the last week and a half. "Why do you and Remy argue so much?"  
  
Stopping suddenly, he turned towards her. Her hand fell at the movement and so she crossed her arms even as she tilted her head to look up at him.  
  
"The cajun and I just don't get along." he replied a little warily.  
  
"Try again Logan. I know theres a reason and you just don't want to tell me."  
  
Logan took a step closer to her and smirked as her heard her sharp intake of breath. He wasn't about to tell her that he and the cajun fight over her and Rogue. Both men not wanting the other to get involved with their respective charges.  
  
"I'll tell ya again, darlin', it's between the cajun and myself." He took another step and stopped as his chest touched hers. He slowly slid his hands onto her hips and around her waist to rest lightly on her lower back.  
  
Brianna slowly raised her uncrossed arms and let her hands rest on his chest. She felt his heart beating swiftly inside his chest as he leaned his down towards her.  
  
******************************************** Scott was standing just outside the garage watching Logan and Brianna when Ororo came out to stand beside him.  
  
Ro stood there watching as her friends shared their first kiss, she smiled before she glanced at Scott. "It's about time."  
  
Somewhat hopefully Scott asked, "What are the odds he and Remy'll stop fighting now?"  
  
Ro laughed softly as she watched Logan and Brianna pull apart. She saw Bri reach up and touch Logans mouth before they were suddenly kissing agian. "I'd say the odds are probably better that Magneto would stop trying to start a war than they would be for Remy and Logan to stop fighting."  
  
"Great." Scott muttured. "Just great." 


	5. Surprise Meetings

Charles watched as Brianna entered the office with Logan and Rogue. The last month had seen serveral attempts on Brianna from Magneto. It had gotten so bad that she wasn't even leaving the Institute anymore.  
  
While she wasn't alone whenever the attacks occured and they weren't successful they were however taking quite a toll on her.  
  
He watched as Logan helped her into a chair and stood behind her. As she smiled up at Logan and lay her hand on top of his where it rested on her shoulder, Charles realized how important Logan was to her. And from the look on the man's face, how important she was to him. He smiled slightly as he realized that he was about to tell her something that would infact hurt her a great deal.  
  
"Something unexpected has happened." Charles started off as everyone made themselves comfortable. "As you all know Magneto has upped his campaing to get Brianna."  
  
Pietro made a sound in his throat as he looked over at his young charge, "That's somewhat of an understatement."  
  
Brianna was watching Charles intently, barely sparing Pietro a glance. "He's obviously done something or else we wouldn't be sitting here." She looked over to Remy and felt an intense sense of dread. "What happened?"  
  
Logan felt how stiff she had become and as he suddenly met the gaze of the Professor he knew it was something major by the look on the other man's face. "Spill it Chuck." he felt Bri grip his hand tighter as they awaited the news.  
  
"There's no easy way to say this." Charles looked directly at the young woman as he spoke, "He somehow managed to find your family."  
  
Everyone in the room heard her shocked gasp and they watched as she turned white. Logan was instantly crouched down beside her while Remy and Pietro hurried over.  
  
"My......uh...family?" she shook her head trying to clear it. "Uh. How? I uh, hell, I mean what happened? Are they okay?"  
  
"Their very shaken up. Brianna." Charles waited till she looked up at him again before he continued. "Saber and Mystique captured your nephew."  
  
Swallowing she sat there for a minute, trying to process what he was telling her. "Are you sure?" she whispered as Logan gently brushed her hair back from her face.  
  
Logan clenched his jaw as she turned wounded eyes on him. "We'll get him back safe and sound, darlin." he began stroking her neck gently, "I promise."  
  
Remy tore his gaze from the scene in front of him and turned to Charles. "When? When did they get the boy?"  
  
Just as he was opening his mouth to answer, Jean entered the room with Brianna's family in tow. "A few hours ago."  
  
"Bri?" a tearful voice called out as Brianna jerked in surprise.  
  
She knew that voice. She would know it anywhere. Even after all these years, she recognized it. It was her sister. It was Katie's voice. She looked at Pietro who squeezed her hand even as he watched the new comers intently. She slowly stood up and turned around. For the first time in almost ten years she was face to face with her family. With her brother and sister who loved her, unconditionally. And with her parents who were afraid of her.  
  
She noticed the tall fair haired man standing beside Katie, she assumed he was her husband. Standing in front of them was a young girl that looked exactly as her sister had when she was little. Her gaze moved over to her brother Mark. He was still tall, dark and as handsome as ever. Beside him was a tall brunette who was gazing at her just as intently in return. Her gaze then shifted to their son. He was tall for his age, that she had no doubt. And he looked more like his mother than his father.  
  
Brianna barely spared her parents a glance as she again looked back at her sister. "Katie." was all she said as the older woman suddenly hurried towards her, with their brother on her heels.  
  
"Oh, Bri." Katie held her sister tightly. "There's so much to say. But this isn't the time. They took Alex. He's only seven Bri. Only a little boy." She started to weep openly then, and Bri just held her tighter, closing her eyes and wishing she could have spared them all this.  
  
Patting her back, she gently extracated herself from her sisters tight embrace. "We'll get him back. No matter what." As soon as Katie stepped back, Mark closed the few spaces between them and grabbed her into a big hug.  
  
"I've missed you, little sister." Mark whispered into her ear, before he gave her a kiss and let her go.  
  
"Me too." She touched his cheek before stepping back against Logan. Feeling his hands going automatically to her waist, she glanced at Jean who had started to make the introductions, so that Brianna wouldn't have too. She gave Jean a grateful smile before she suddenly remembered why they were there.  
  
Feeling her stiffen, Logan realized her mind had shifted back to the problem at hand. "What do we know about where Magneto took the kid?"  
  
"His name *is* Alex." Jason, Katie's husband glared at Logan.  
  
"He calls everyone kid." Bobby said, playing peacemaker. "He doesn't mean anything by it."  
  
Remy and Pietro took their stance on each side of her and glared at the newcomers. "Don't upset her anymore than she already is." Pietro warned them angrily.  
  
Running his hand through his short hair, Jason sighed. "Look. I'm sorry. I'm just worried about our son."  
  
Abby walked up to Brianna and looked up at her. She was quiet for a moment, "You're aunt Brianna. Mommy's told us about you. And how she hasn't seen you in forever. Are you going to get my brother back, Aunt Bri?"  
  
Crouching down, Bri brought a shaky hand up and smoothed back some hair from her neices forehead. She blinked back tears and sighed. "I'll do everything I can to get him back for all of you."  
  
Abby stood there for a few moments longer considering whether or not she believed her. "Promise?"  
  
"I promise." she replied only to get knocked back into Logan's legs as the little girl launched herself into her aunts surprised arms. 


	6. Astral Projection and Eye Opening Conver...

After Charles finished updating everyone on what exactly happened, Brianna slowly stood. She nodded slightly to Remy and Pietro's concerned look. They knew what she was going to do without having to ask. The last ten years made sure the three of them knew the others well.  
  
She crouched down infront of Katie and placed a hand on her knee. "Do you have anything of Alex's on you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Katie asked. She sniffled a little and cast her sister a confused look.  
  
"Do you have anything he's touched? A toy? Anything?"  
  
Katie glanced at her husband before suddenly grabbing her purse off the floor by her feet. She looked through it before giving a triumphant *ha*. "This is his toy."  
  
Mark watched his little sister stand up, holding the toy lightly in her small hands. "Why do you want something of Alex's, Bri?"  
  
After having moved back to her seat between Logan and Remy she glanced at her beloved brother. "So I can find out where Magneto has him." Taking a deep breath, she glanced at Logan before grasping the toy firmly in her hand. Suddenly she slumped forwards, only Remy's arm stopped her from falling forward, out of the chair.  
  
Katie and Mark shared a worried glance and made a move to stand up but Charles stopped them with a shake of his head.  
  
"She's allright. She's mastered her gift of astral projection. If she touches something of someone's she can go to where they are, no matter how far away it is. She projects herself to them, and their able to see, hear and talk to her. She's projected herself to Alex." Charles said, while glancing at the prone young girl. He wouldn't admit it, but he was worried something would happen to her while she was out of her body.  
  
He could tell by the looks on the faces of some in the room that they were worried about the same thing he was.  
  
Her father finally spoke up, as he looked at his youngest daughter. She looked unconscious. Like she had just passed out. "Is that as dangerous as her other powers?"  
  
Growling low under his breath, Logan looked over at the man and narrowed his eyes. "This here is more dangerous than any of her other powers. If they do anything to her while she's out of her body, she won't be able to come back."  
  
Ro stood beside him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Logan."  
  
Pietro glared at the man, standing up and facing him he was tempted to run up and hit him. He had to fight back a snicker at realizing the only ones that would know what happened would be the Xmen. "She's taking a big risk by doing this. Especially since Magneto knows of her being able to astral project. She could very well be projecting herself right into a trap. But even though you people tossed her out like garbage, she's still willing to risk her life to help you."  
  
Remy nodded his agreement and had to add his two cents. "Even if it were you," he looked towards Brian and then to Ellen, "or you she still would have done it. That's just the type of person that Bri is."  
  
"Wait." Mark looked from Pietro and Remy to his parents. "What do you mean *tossed her out like garbage*?"  
  
Remy and Pietro shared a glance before Pietro nodded. "They kept her home from school on the pretense of having some sort of appointment. Then as soon as you and Katie left for school they told her to pack her clothes and get the hell out of their house."  
  
"What? She ran away! Because they were angry that she accidently blew up the stove when she was trying to get them to stop arguing!" Katie sent a confused look at her parents. Then she gasped as she saw how pale they both had gotten.  
  
"Of course they didn't tell you they kicked her out. She was after all *only ten years old*!" Scott was furious, not only did they treat her like they had but then they lied to cover their own skin.  
  
"Did she...what I mean is...was she brought here soon?" Mark asked. He was completely stunned. He barely spared his parents another glance, instead focusing his attention on the other's.  
  
Jean gave him a slight smile, "Pietro and Remy brought Brianna here when she was fourteen."  
  
"Where did she spend the years in between?" Jason asked. He couldn't believe his in-laws could be that cold. He knew how much Katie and Mark had both missed their younger sibling and had been worried about her in the previous years.  
  
"With Pietro and myself." Remy nodded to the blond beside Brianna. "We found her and took her in. Raised her until Magneto decided he wanted her powers and started trying to abduct her."  
  
"They then brought her here for us to keep her safe." Charles stepped in. "She was here for two years before she went back home to them."  
  
Jenny, Mark's wife spoke up, "How long has she been back this time?"  
  
Bobby gave her a grin before he went back to watching Brianna's unmoving body. "About a month and a half."  
  
Katie finally turned around to look at her parents. "Were you ever going to tell us the truth?" She noticed that while they were avidly listening, they were looking at everyone curiously.  
  
Ellen Ryan looked from her son to her oldest daughter. "Neither of you would have understood how we felt. The both of you saw what happened when she got upset. It wasn't safe to have her there."  
  
The men exploded out of their seats even as the women turned to stare at Ellen and Brad Ryan.  
  
"It's people like the two of you that makes us outcasts." Rogue gave them a look of utter disgust.  
  
Ellen looked affronted as she stared at the young girl. "Excuse me, btu it's not *our* fault that you people are the way you are."  
  
Mark and Katie looked at their mother in horror. They couldn't believe she had just said that. And to these people that were helping them get Alex back, no less.  
  
You both are the reason Brianna is the way she is. You both had to have mutant genes in order for Brianna to not only get the genes, but to get enough that her powers manifested themselves so early." Jean went into doctor mode easily.  
  
"Mark and I have always wondered why bri got them and we didn't." Katie piped in as she completely turned her back on her parents.  
  
"There's no solid reason that I can give you. It apparently just wasn't meant to be." Jean replied.  
  
Mark stood up and went over to Remy and Pietro. As the three men sized each other up, everyone just looked on quietly. Suddenly Mark put out his hand and shook first Remy's then Pietro's. "Thank you for taking care of Brianna."  
  
Pietro looked over towards his young charge and smiled. "We'll always be here to take care of her."  
  
"She's a huge part of our lives, she always will be." the cajun replied.  
  
While still glaring at Brianna's parents, Logan couldn't keep himself silent anymore. "People like you make me sick."  
  
Suddenly a chorus of "Logan!" rang out. Everyone just looked at him in, well no really surprise, but in resignation.  
  
"Did you ever take the time to get to know her? Or was it that as soon as her powers appeared you labeled her a freak and wondered how to get her out of your lives?"  
  
"They were afraid of me, Logan." Brianna said quietly. Everyone started and turned towards her. She was sitting there rubbing her head while trying to get her bearings back.  
  
Logan knelt down beside her and pushed her hair back from her face. "Okay?" he asked softly.  
  
"Mm...no, but that's normal if i'm out of my body past a certain length of time." she replied touching his cheek with a cold shaky hand.  
  
A glass was thrust at her as Pietro kneeled down on the other side of her, "Here, Bri, drink up."  
  
Smiling a bit shakily she accepted the water. "Thanks. Give this back to Katie please."  
  
Bobby was impatient and decided to ask what was on everyone's mind. "What happened?"  
  
Remy, who was standing behind her chair, glanced up at the younger man. "Give her a few minutes, mon friend. It takes alot out of her."  
  
"Better now?" Logan asked as she handed him the half empty water glass.  
  
"Not really. But let's get this over with." she said low enough so that only those standing immediately around her would hear.  
  
"We can wait a little longer, darlin'" he rpelied even as she shook her head *no*.  
  
"Bri, did you find Alex? Is he okay? Have they hurt him?" Katie asked, although she wanted to give Bri time to adjust she was to worried about her son.  
  
"He's fine. They've not hurt him." she replied rubbing her forhead. She'd been out of her body to long, as it was now giving her a migraine.  
  
A chorus of "Oh thank god" was let out around the room.  
  
"Their in an abandoned mansion by the sea. Magneto has him in a room three down from the study on the first floor. The corner windows on the the right side of the mansion are where he's at. Magneto, Saber and Mystique are all around."  
  
"Were you able to talk to him?" Jason asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Yeah. He said to tell you that he's fine. They've not hurt him. I told him that when we get there, whoever goes and gets him will touch his cheek. So that he know's its one of us and not Mystique." Bri replied.  
  
Logan saw how tired she was and how she kept rubbing almost absentmindedly at her forhead. "You're stayin here darlin'. You need to lay down and rest."  
  
Bri stood, admittedly a bit shaky feeling, but shrugging it off she leaned against Logan for a second. "I'm okay. As soon as we get back I promise i'll go rest."  
  
Logan wrapped an arm around her and sighed. "Fine. But you will rest after we get back." he knew when he was beaten, so he gave up graciously.  
  
"Let's go suit up." Scott was rather impatient to get the boy and come back home. "Then we'll hurry and plan strategy and go."  
  
Everyone murmured their agreement and filed out of the room. 


	7. Questions and Answers

A/N: I have no desire to write the actual rescue, sorry. ******************************************************** After the group left, Charles went back into his office to await their return. He was just starting on paperwork when a knock sounded on the door. Sighing he put his pen down and called out a terse "Come in".  
  
He was surprised when Brian and Ellen Ryan walked in. He motioned for them to have a seat.  
  
Ellen waited till after she had crossed her legs and was comfortable before sharing a look with her husband and giving a slight nod. "We're sorry to bother you but we were wondering if we could ask you a few questions."  
  
Even as he thought to himself that this could get interesting he replied, "Of course." then he sat back and waited for the questions to begin.  
  
"How did Brianna know that we were afraid of her? We tried not to show it, but apparently we weren't as careful as we thought." she asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
Charles steepled his fingers on top of the desk and regarded the two people across from him for a few moments before he answered. "Children are very perceptive. Especially mutant children."  
  
Brian thought about that for a few moments before he sighed. "It's not normal for them to get their powers so young is it? Not to mention being able to learn to control them like she did, right?"  
  
Absentmindedly moving his pen about his desk, Charles thought how best to answer that. "Brianna's powers would have surfaced no matter what. But sometimes something happens that draws them out earlier than what is considered normal. After they appeared and they scared you she learnt to control them, hoping things would go back to the way they had been before she got them."  
  
Ellen reached over and grabbed Brian's hand. "Only it didn't work out like that. Even after she was able to control them we were still scared. It was so bad that we went out of our way to not touch her."  
  
"We started to fight all the time about sending her away. That was when she'd accidently use one of her powers. Trying to make us stop. The last fight we had before we made her leave, she blew up the stove. We made the decision that night that we didn't want to take a chance on her harming one of us so we talked it over and the next morning, we made her leave." Brian rubbed his hands over his face as he remembered the look on Brianna's face as they told her to pack her bag and leave. "We both blocked out the fact that she was only ten years old. And that she wouldn't be able to take care of herself."  
  
"She wasn't able too. She barely lasted four months. Luckily for her, Remy and Pietro found her. They took her in and have been her protectors ever since." Charles watched as they both looked at the other, almost looking guilty.  
  
"Why did they take her in?" Brian asked. "What was in it for them?"  
  
"They didn't do it because anything was in it for them. They bought her dinner and got to talking to her. She asked about Remy's eyes, and he told her his powers. Then Pietro told her his. He told me years later, that it took her a little bit longer before she admitted her powers." Charles sat thinking back to that conversation that had taken place almost four years ago. "They decided that they wanted to take care of her. A bond was already formed, and she was very fragile, at least according to them. They took her in and had to grow up quite a bit in the process."  
  
"How old were they?" Ellen asked.  
  
"We were eighteen." Pietro answered ahead of Charles. He stood up from having been casually leaning against the doorway. "But even at that young of an age we did something you couldn't."  
  
Brian noticed the disgust in the younger mans voice, gritting his teeth he tried not to aggrevate the situation. "And what was that?"  
  
"We raised her. Loved her. Took care of her." Pietro was openly showing his disgust at the both of them now. "Did everything that neither of you were capable of doing."  
  
"Pietro." Charles sighed, he knew the younger man had been waiting years to be able to say this to them face to face.  
  
"I bet your parents loved you regardless of whatever *power* you have." Brian replied, grimacing as he said power.  
  
"Seeing as how their both mutants themselves, yes they did." Pietro said shortly.  
  
"Figueres." Ellen muttered under her breath. Then speaking up she asked, "What are your powers?"  
  
Since she seemed to ask almost against her will, Pietro hurried to cloak his smile. "I'm speedy." then he did a quick turn around the room before ending up where he started.  
  
They both shook their heads and closed their mouths. "Well." Brian was at a loss for words.  
  
"What's uh, Remy's power?" Ellen asked. She was a bit fascinated, although she wasn't sure she would admit to it.  
  
"He makes things explode." Pietro answered. "No, not with energy balls like Bri. Instead he charges things that he can throw. His more constant choice is playing cards."  
  
"He holds the cards, charges them and then throws them at whatever he is aiming at. The cards then blow up." Charles elaborated a little more.  
  
Brian had to admit he too was curious now. "And the other's?"  
  
Charles shared a quick look with Pietro before he replied. "Jean, while being a doctor, is also telekenetic and can read minds. Scott shoots occular beams. Ororo can manipulate the weather. Logan has adamantum metal graphed to his whole body and has a keen sense of sight and smell along with excellent healing abilities. Plus he also has three metal claws on top of each hand. Bobby can turn things into ice. Kitty can move through anything solid. Rogue absorbs the life force and powers for an extended period of time."  
  
"Do you have a power?" Brian asked as he looked at the older man curiously.  
  
"I can control peoples minds and read their thoughts." Charles answered.  
  
"Was what Logan said about astral projection being more dangerous than all of Brianna's other powers true?" Brian asked.  
  
Charles hoped they were beginning to understand, even if it was years to late. "Yes. With her other powers she has total control over them. But when she projects herself somewhere she can't control much if any of it. They could do anything to her and she'd be powerless to stop them."  
  
"Couldn't she just snap back into her body?" Ellen asked, not quite understanding how the whole thing worked.  
  
Pietro crossed his arms as he leaned back against the desk and looked at each of them. "No. There are ways that whoever could trap her astral body so that she couldn't return."  
  
"How long is she able to stay out of her body?" Brian asked as he was beginning to understand some things, at least a little bit.  
  
"We have no idea. She normally tries not to stay out to long because we're not sure what would happen. But we do know that she has different reactions to the limited times she is out."  
  
After Charles answered, Ellen quickly asked, "What do you mean by reactions?" She was beginning to realize what she and Brian had done was totally wrong. That they should have loved their youngest daughter no matter what.  
  
"It varies. She was out for what twenty to twenty five minutes earlier? She got tired and a bit upset in the stomach. And I would wager by now she has a killer migraine." Pietro replied, even as he hoped Jean gave her something for it, but he would bet that more than likely Brianna hadn't mentioned her headache to the doctor.  
  
"Thank you both for answering our questions. If you'll excuse us, we have a lot to think about." Brian shared a look with his wife who nodded. They shook both man's hand before turning and walking out the door.  
  
Charles and Pietro watched them leave before turning to each other. "Think that did any good?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Only time will tell, my young friend." Charles replied as he watched Pietro walk out and shut the door. 


End file.
